Monop-au-Lit
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Si Nymphadora Tonks ne vient pas au farfadet de trèfle alors le farfadet de trèfle viendra à Nymphadora Tonks !


****Bonsoir à tous !

Superbement à la bourre dans l'écriture de Cobra, je tente d'atténuer votre colère avec deux OS que je vous poste ce soir.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience et remercie Amy pour sa correction express =D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Monop-au-lit**

**Défi de Amyrtia W. Tatamy Black**

**Modalités dudit défi : **Ecrire un Tonks/Ginny

**Rated : **T ou M j'hésite. En fait c'est un T mais elle voulait un M donc je voulais le faire passer incognito en M même si y'a pas trop de quoi :p

**Autres** : Cet OS se présente sous la forme de trois mini-drabbles.

**Résumé : **Si Nymphadora Tonks ne vient pas au farfadet de trèfle alors le farfadet de trèfle viendra à Nymphadora Tonks !

* * *

- Tu triches.

- Tonks triche tout le temps ! hurla Harry depuis la cuisine adjacente.

- Moi ? s'exclama la concernée, faussement indignée. Moi qui suis l'innocence et la pureté même ?

Ginny lui lança un regard scabreux qui eut le don de lui rappeler que la nuit précédente ainsi que toutes les autres démentaient délibérément ses propos.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun sens de la déduction que je triches forcément !

La Weasley prit un air affligé.

- Aucun sens de la déduction ?! Si je n'ai pas Urul le Disgracieux et que toi non plus, alors où est-il ? Je ne peux pas finir la famille des Gobelins sans cette carte !

- C'est surement Harry, proposa-t-elle.

- Harry n'a pas mis un pied dans le salon. Ça ne peut être que toi !

- Promets-moi la servitude éternelle... et je te rendrais peut-être Urul le Disgracieux.

- Mais... Mais c'est de la triche ! s'insurgea Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas de la triche Miss Weasley : c'est... de l'échange de bons procédés, conclut-elle.

- Je refuse de t'offrir mon corps contre une malheureuse carte.

Tonks s'empêcha de sourire à sa réponse.

- Tu l'as pourtant fait contre mon doigté magique, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé alors que la jeune rousse tendait la main pour récupérer ladite carte.

* * *

- Tu triches.

Les cheveux de Nymphadora Tonks prirent une couleur identique à celle du chewing-gum qu'elle mâchonnait distraitement en battant les cartes.

- Prouve-le, déclara Ginny en lui adressant un de ses célèbres regards mutins.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le prouver. Je sais que tu triches : le dragon de cœur dépasse de la manche de ta robe. Et le farfadet du trèfle a mystérieusement disparu. Ton décolleté pigeonnant doit forcément y être pour quelque chose.

Ginny se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, presqu'amusée par la tournure que prenait leur innocente partie de cartes.

- Récupère-les alors...

- Trop facile.

La jeune Weasley croisa les bras sur son avantageuse poitrine, boudeuse.

- Alors je risque de gagner. Encore.

- Je ne crois pas non... As-tu déjà entendu parler de strip-poker, jeune impudente ?

L'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de Tonks en disait long sur ses intentions futures. Et ce regard déclencha de subtils frissons d'anticipation chez la rousse, qui haussa un sourcil, soudainement très intéressée par les évènements qui risquaient de suivre.

- Tu perds, tu enlèves une fringues, expliqua-t-elle. Tu joues ?

- Je joue.

- Parfait : si Nymphadora Tonks ne vient pas au farfadet de trèfle alors le farfadet de trèfle viendra à Nymphadora Tonks !

* * *

- Tu triches.

- C'est faux.

Mais l'expression scandalisée feinte qu'elle affichait ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

- Si tu triches ! s'énerva Ginny. C'est impossible de posséder le Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard et Ste Mangouste au bout du troisième tour !

- Je suis la reine du Monopoly sorcier ma chérie, c'est tout. Des années de dur labeur avant de parvenir à ce niveau de jeu. C'est normal tu n'es qu'une déb...

Pourtant, elle ne put finir sa phrase, qui se transforma en un gloussement étouffé lorsque la rousse se jeta sur elle sans aucune pudeur. Installée sur ses jambes, elle la foudroya du regard.

- Dis-moi comment tu fais, exigea-t-elle en accentuant sa prise sur le bassin de Tonks.

- Même-pas-en-rêve, déclara la métamorphe en séparant distinctement chaque syllabe de sa réplique.

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne me le diras pas.

D'un habile mouvement de hanche, Tonks changea la donna en se retrouvant sur elle.

- Tu n'est qu'une ignoble trich...

Mais un lascif coup de bassin eut raison de sa colère, tandis que le plateau de jeu finissait par voler à travers la pièce.

* * *

Voilà !

Court et intense dirons-nous !

J'attends votre avis =)

En attendant vous pouvez me suivre sur mon histoire principale : Cobra ( voir profil )

Merci de votre Lecture et à très bientôt !


End file.
